The Big Four: Hogwarts Style (Rewritten)
by Jack Frost and Hiccup
Summary: When He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named rises once again, Jack Frost, Jill Frost, Fire H. Haddock II, and Hiccup H. Haddock III are sent to Hogwarts to help defeat the Dark Lord. Along the way, they meet the enemies, the friends, and the drama in Hogwarts. Bad Summary. Plz R&R! (Rewritten)


**-Hey guys! (Seriously, I need to change my opening!) Ok, if you have read my story alert on the original, then you know what this is. This is it rewritten. Some events I have changed and some are still here. And if this story does ok, then I'll keep writing until it ends. And "Guardian of Change's" chapter 4 will be up soon. I'm still working on it. "Protector" I haven't thought of what to do for it's chapter 4 yet. So, here's chapter 1.**

**-J&H**

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Rise of the Guardians, and How to Train Your Dragon! I own the following characters: Jill Frost, Fire Hope Haddock the Second, and Smoke the Night Fury.**

* * *

If you knew Jack and Jill Frost, you'll know that they like surprises. Any kind. And pranks. They'll prank on anyone, any day of the week. But this surprise they had, wasn't worth waiting for.

It was like any other third Wednesday of every month. A monthly Guardian meeting at the North Pole. Sitting there for about two hours as North, a.k.a Santa Clause, talks about kid's beliefs...and things like that. But this meeting would change the young guardians' lives forever.

It was the third Wednesday of August and the guardians were gathered around the fire, well, Jack and Jill were a little away from the fire, as North carried on about children in his deep, Russian accent.

The winter twins easily get bored with stuff like this. Just the first few minutes and they zone out. Jack would sometimes fall asleep in his chair and Jill would daze out and think of other things. Baby Tooth gets bored after the first half hour and join the twins.

An hour went by and Jack had already fallen asleep five minutes into the meeting. And Jill was hanging out with Baby Tooth. She looked over at her brother and smirked.

He was lounged in the chair with both arms over the chair arms and had his head tilted away from Jill. _Boys, _she thought, _gotta love them. Even if they're a pain in the ass. _

Baby Tooth started giggling quietly. Jill then whispered to her, "Baby Tooth, go try to wake him up. Like, whisper something to him. Do anything you like, just wake him up."

The little fairy saluted and fluttered over to Jack. She tried shaking him, slapping him, but nothing worked. She huffed in frustration when she noticed a glass of water on a nearby table. She fluttered over to it and grabbed it. It was half full so it was easy to carry for her. Baby Tooth then fluttered over Jack's head and dumped all the cold water all over him, causing him to wake up suddenly.

"What?! What?! I'm up! What's going on?!" he yelled, making the other guardians look at him confused. Jill then started cracking up as Jack gave her a glare. "Oh ha ha. Very funny, Jill!"

Jill calmed down and said, "It wasn't me, it was Baby Tooth. But I approved!"

The mini tooth came fluttering down in Jack's view and started giggling. Jack then smirked and admitted, "Ok, it was pretty funny though."

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and asked angrily, "Really? Every time we're together, you guys have to prank each other?"

The twins looked at each other, then back to Bunny. "Yeah," they both said.

North was about to continued when there was a loud bang at the window, causing everyone to jump.

"What was that?" Tooth asked nervously.

"I'll go see," said North, getting up from his chair.

He then walked over to the window and opened it. A old, brown owl came fluttering through the window and landed on the chair arm of North's chair. It had an envelope in it's beak that read, "Nicholas St. North."

Jack smirked and asked, "What's with the owl?"

No one answered him as North sat back down and grabbed the letter from the owl's beak. It shrieked as North turned the envelope over and saw a weird school crest that sealed the envelope.

The Russian gulped and nervously announced, "It's from Hogwarts."

Everyone gasped except for the winter twins.

"Hogwarts?! What does Hogwarts want from us, mate?!" Bunnymund asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! What is this Hogwarts?" Jack asked.

"Oh, Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards, like yourselves, and they teach magic," explained Tooth, rubbing her hands nervously.

"What kind of school is that?" asked Jill, slightly confused.

"Well, there is another world out there, a place for the wizards and witches. It's separated from the muggle world...our world," Bunnymund explained.

"What's a muggle?" Jack asked.

"It's someone who is not a wizard or witch," said Tooth.

"We'll explain later. But let's see what Dumbledore wants," said North in his deep accent, opening the envelope and pulling out the letter. He unfolded it and grabbed his reading glasses. Then read aloud;

"_Dear Guardians of the world,_

_It's been too long my friends. But that's important at the moment. Trouble has been on the lose since the Tri-wizard tournament. You may not believe me when I say this but I believe the Dark Lord has returned..." _

"The Dark Lord?!" the guardians, except for Jill and Jack, shouted.

"But...but how?!" Tooth asked.

"I thought he was gone for good!" Bunny yelled.

"Apparently not, but there is more," said North. He continued to read the letter;

"_His powers are stronger this time and Death Eaters are on the rise. But I have a feeling that your young ones can defeat him. So, in other words, Jackson Overland Frost and Jill Nederland Frost have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting at their fifth year for their protection."_

"WHAT?!" the twins shouted in disbelief.

"You two should go. It will do you some good," said Bunny, smiling.

"But we can't! We got a job to do!" yelled Jack, getting pissed.

"Maybe you guys can do it during break," suggested Tooth as Sandy nodded in agreement.

"But...school is...is boring! The way Jamie describes it, it's just a place to be bored to death," said Jill, crossing her arms.

"Well, this school is different. Jamie goes to a school for muggles but the place you're going to is for witches and wizards," said North, looking up from the letter.

"But...we're not witches and wizards. We're spirits."

"Spirits are welcome to Wizardry World, so they'll see you," Tooth said, smiling.

"What about the other students?"

"Guys, they have ghost there! Surely they'll see you," said Bunny.

The winter twins looked at one another and back to the group. They sighed and said, "I guess we'll go."

"Great!" said North, pulling out a piece of parchment and scribbled down something. Then put in an envelope and wrote, "Albus Dumbledore." He gave it to the owl and it flew off. He looked back at the twins. "We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school supplies."

"One condition," said Jack.

"And what's that?"

"Can we find some way to bring our staffs with us?"

* * *

**Wow. That took 2 and half pages to write. So, what ya think? Is it better than the other? I think it's a WHOLE lot better than the other but that's my opinion. :/ Plz review! And just a question, who should the twins meet in Diagon Alley? Not Luna because a LOT of people chose her. I was thinking either Neville, Malfoy, Ginny, Hermione, or either Ron. But I don't want them to met Harry yet until the train. So, out of the five, who do you think they met in Diagon Alley? I might put a poll up. IDK. **


End file.
